Rising Feelings
by Epotter95
Summary: Lily soon finds herself head over heels for James, but does James still love her like he said he always would?


This is my first ever story, and I've rewritten it because the first copy was terrible.  
>I only own the story line, everything else to the fabulous J.K Rowling!<p>

Enjoy!

**Rising Feelings**

* * *

><p>It's always when I'm alone walking to the Head's common room I have these creepy thoughts go through my head, like having someone sneak up behind me and take me somewhere where no one can find me and torture me. Always happens because the corridors you have to walk through are so creepy and old, and it's a little chilly. Then as soon as you walk into the common room it's nice and toasty, the perfect temperature. I always have to keep my mind off the creepiness of the walk to my common room, and it really hasn't been that hard lately as someone hasn't left a thought of mine alone. Who could possibly take the mind of Lily Evans? Well James Potter can, he has been on my mind ever since the train ride back to Hogwarts.<p>

As soon as I knew that James was Head Boy next to my Head Girl I wanted to kill Dumbledore, what was he thinking?! James Potter; the boy who had detention almost twice every week, teased everyone, and so much more, he was a complete prat.

But as soon as I saw, or rather talked to, James I noticed a difference in him… He wasn't talking like he was better than everyone, he treated everyone with respect, and he had totally grown up over the summer and became the mature boy I thought he never could be. I mean, how could that even happen? But I'm not complaining.

Anyways, he's always on my mind now. He can't seem to even escape my mind even when I'm sleeping. Creepy I guess, but hey what can I do? I can admit it now; I like him… a lot! I can't really say anything bad about him anymore and that's amazing.

But there is one thing that isn't so amazing; I really don't think he even wants to be with me anymore, that he doesn't like me like he did. Because in sixth year he pretty much ignored me… and that _has_ to mean that he doesn't like me. Also now we're friends and talk to each other about everything, like best friends and there is not a single hint if he does or not. I was starting to think that I realized I loved him too late. Yeah, I said love.

I came back from my thinking to open the portrait, "Butterbeer." I said while the women in the portrait opened up and let me inside.

I walk in thinking I was alone and said to myself, "Fuck my life," and looked up so I could go to my room only to see that James was on the couch by the fire doing his homework. I did say he changed; we did homework together all the time.

He looked up confused and asked, "What's wrong Lil?" while getting up and walked over to me.

I froze while he stood there looking at me. I have to think, I have to think! Umm, "Nothing, don't worry about it." And tried to walk into my room so I could smash my face against something hard, a little extreme but I so should have kept that thought to myself, but before I could do anything James grabbed my wrist and dragged me over to the couch. He sat down pulling me to sit on his lap; I swallowed trying to look anywhere but at him.

"Come on Lil, what's the matter?" He said giving me his lopsided grin that made my heard flutter and gave my stomach butterflies.

I turned my head to look at him; damn he's still taller than I am when I'm sitting on him. But quickly thought that he was calling me 'Lil' a pet name he used to say all the time until two years ago… Boys are so damn confusing. Should I tell him I like him? Love him?

"I think I noticed something _way _to late but I'm hoping I'm wrong," I swallowed and kissed him with everything I got.

At first I felt James hesitate and then finally kiss me and put his hands in my hair. It went from a sweet kiss to a fiery kiss, filled with heat and passion. Our hands roaming each other's bodies, the intensity of the kiss was exhilarating.

I finally pulled back seeing his shocked expression and happiness, I smiled at him and hugged him whispering with my lips gently brushing his ear, "I love you." I didn't move from hugging him so he wouldn't see my flushed face and well… I liked him holding me and me holding him, it just felt right.

James took his hand out of my hair so he could move my face so he could see me, "I love you too." He said before he kissed me.

* * *

><p>Please review! :)<p>

EPotter95


End file.
